Las Veces que Pensé en Ti
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Algunos momento importantes, en que el uno pensó en el otro. Spoiler de la Quinta temporada hasta el capítulo 14. Espero que les guste. T por uso de lenguaje. Pre-slash


**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Supernatural no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Eric Kripke y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene pre-Slash… y Spoiler de: La Cuarta temporada y la Quinta temporada hasta el capítulo 14 (Sí, porque el 15 sale el 25 de marzo… soy solo yo, o ¿alguien más encuentra demasiada larga la espera?)

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic me costó sudor y lágrimas poder terminarlo antes de la fecha de hoy. Quería que fuera un buen fic, digno de ser leído y que aún así se mantuviera lo menos OOC a los personajes, espero haberlo logrado.

Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, porque simboliza mi quinto año subiendo Fanfics. Hace cinco años, en este fecha, subí por primera vez una de mis historias – bastante mal escrita, si hay que ser honestos -, pero igual gente me leyó y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y por el de ustedes, es que conmemoro este hecho, recordando esta fecha tan especial.

Por otro lado, está especialmente dedicado a mis amigas: Yurin, que soportó todo mi estrés porque no lograba concebir una idea espectacular para hoy y a Danna, quien me ayudó en unos de los "Drabbles" – entre comillas, porque algunos me quedaron bastante largos - más abajo (específicamente el 9), y por haber leído este fic y decirme que no era basura.

**Nombre: **_**Las veces que pensé en ti**_

**1.- First Time.**

Cuando a Castiel le dieron esa misión, fue la primera vez que escuchó el nombre de Dean Winchester.

Cuando le dijeron cuánto tiempo llevaba en el infierno, fue la primera vez que se preocupó por él.

Al tocar el suelo caliente del infierno, lleno de sangre y restos humanos - y no tan humanos -, sus alas se plegaron a su espalda a modo de protección para evitar que el fuego abrazador le dañara. Los demonios se alejaron de él, como perros asustados, muchos se desvanecieron por su resplandor.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez estaba torturando el alma de alguna joven prostituta, y algo dentro de él cambió. A pesar de la sangre que bañaba a Dean Winchester él podía ver su pureza, lo blanca de su alma, de su esencia.

Mientras lo elevaba de los brazos hacia la tierra, con sus alas extendidas volando a toda velocidad; en el interior de su ser se prometió hacer hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo así.

**2.- Jealousy??**

Castiel no podía olvidar lo que había pasado en el impala aquella noche entre Dean y Anna. Cada vez que visualizaba el auto imaginándose a esos dos en el asiento trasero, le daban ganas de golpear lo primero que se atravesara en su camino - aunque los niños que jugaban frente a él no tenían mucho que ver -.

No entendía por qué al ver el beso que compartieron después, antes que interrumpiera Alastair, su pecho le quemó cómo si aún sintiera las llamas del infierno cerca; por qué le quemaba incluso ahora.

Uriel apareció a su lado con una sonrisa burlona entre sus labios, le puso una mano en el hombro y le apretó un poco, como si le estuviera dando su apoyo. Soltó una risa ligera y caminó dándole la espalda a Castiel. Le miró extrañado y lo vio desaparecer del parque donde estaban.

**3****.- An Angel's Watching you (Castiel)**

Cuando se enteró de lo que Uriel quería que Dean hiciera, poco es decir que protestó. Él no quería que el cazador hiciese eso, no quería que volviese a torturar y que su alma y corazón se tiñeran una vez más de gris. Se había prometido, cuando lo había sacado del infierno, que no dejaría que volviese a pasar por eso - si había amenazado con devolverlo al infierno era sólo para ganar su respeto -.

"Escúchame, Castiel," le calló Uriel "Yo ahora soy tu superior y DEBES obedecerme," la furiosa mirada azul del ángel descendió hasta el suelo, pero rápidamente la volvió hacia los ojos de Uriel y cuando iba a decir algo, el otro lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó contra una pared "O haré que me obedezcas"

Ese día con mucho esfuerzo logró mirar a los ojos a Dean cuando le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer.

Escuchar los gritos de Alastair le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando el demonio se lo merecía - eso y mucho más -, pero al saber quién era la persona que le estaba provocando tanto dolor... era como si la tortura se la estuvieran haciendo a él.

En el hospital escuchó con atención las palabras que Dean le decía, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan puro, como Dean Winchester, no se apreciara a sí mismo? Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo importante y especial que él era - fuera de los planes de Dios -.

Regresó unas horas después de la conversación que tuvieron, donde no soportó ver más sus lágrimas, yéndose unos poco segundos antes que Sam entrara. Ahora el cazador estaba solo, durmiendo, al parecer su hermano había ido a buscar algo para comer.

Estaba por irse nuevamente, cuando Dean comenzó a agitarse en cama del hospital, murmurando unos lastimeros "no"s y "basta"s, pronto los movimientos se hicieron más bruscos. Cass presionó con cuidado una mano contra su frente, alejando así las pesadillas que le atormentaban. Se acercó con cuidado a su lado, quedando a centímetros de separación, luego agachó el rostro a la altura del enfermo y susurró a su oído unas palabras que ayudaron a que se tranquilizara.

Cuando Sam entró a la habitación con una taza de papel llena de café, alcanzó a ver la sombra del ángel que desaparecía del lado de su hermano, quien parecía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Descansa, Dean. Un ángel te está cuidando"

**4.- Pain**

Dolor.

Dolor es todo lo que siente.

Desde que lo arrastraron al cielo es lo único que sabe: que el dolor recorre cada parte de esencia.

Jura haber escuchado un grito proveniente de una inexistente boca, cuando otra onda de dolor le atraviesa, una mucho más fuerte que las anteriores.

Desobedencia.

Este era el castigo por desobedecer a sus superiores, este era el castigo por poner en duda la palabra de Dios - Dios, que según todos, o gran parte de sus hermanos, ya no estaba con ellos -.

Siente sus alas ser violentadas.

Y él grita.

Grita porque ya no aguanta más dolor.

Grita porque sabe que sucumbirá al dolor y dará la espalda al único ser que le ha importado de manera tan... personal.

Grita porque no podrá ser capaz de salvar a aquel que su Padre le había encomendado.

Grita por que ha descubierto el plan de los ángeles y no podrá evitar el destino que le depara a los winchester.

"Entonces, Castiel" alguien le dice. Poco a poco el dolor va apaciguándose, "obedeces o..." siente un par de manos invisibles sujetarles las alas con violencia y tirar de ellas "¿quieres que las cortemos?"

Su demorada respuesta le cuesta un tirón más de sus abusadas alas provocando una onda de dolor mucho más potente que las otras.

Y mientras él exclama dolor, logra escuchar los gritos de Jimmy Novak, recordándole su palabra de cuidar a su familia.

"¿Qué dices?" tiende a asentir, espera que el otro ángel entienda que ha accedido a obedecer, cuando éste sonríe y siente sus alas y esencia libre de todo dolor deja caer una lágrima que cae del cielo en forma de gota de agua.

"Cass, espera" le detuvo Dean, cuando ya se iba luego de poseer nuevamente al pobre Jimmy "¿Qué ibas a decirme?"

"Aprendí mi lección mientras estaba allá arriba, Dean. Sirvo al cielo, no al hombre y ciertamente, no te sirvo a ti"

**5.- Heartbeat**

Habíamos llegado recién a la casa de Chuck. De la nada algo golpeó a Sam y me sorprendí al ver escritor con vida.

"¿Dónde está Cass?" le pregunto.

"Está muerto..." ¿Muerto? Cass estaba... ¿Muerto? No, eso no podía ser cierto "O se fue. El arcángel lo cagó a palos. Lo siento"

"¿Estás seguro? A lo mejor se desvaneció dentro de una luz o algo así" No, no ¡no!

"No, fue como si explotase, como una bomba de jabón" Me doy vuelta tratando de ver si hay algún signo de que Chuck estuviese equivocado, pero... "Oh Dios ¿es una muela?" Cierro los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. El arcángel hijo de puta había hecho explotar el envase de Cass y quizás qué cosas le hizo a él antes que muriera.

"Cass, estúpido bastardo" es lo único que logro decir.

"¿Estúpido? Intentaba ayudarnos"

"Exactamente"

Porque, Sammy, ¿cuántas personas quedan vivas de las que nos han intentado ayudar? A veces creo que sólo conoces y nos acercamos a las personas - en este caso ángel - para verlos sufrir y/o morir por nosotros.

Mientras conduzco a algún motel donde pasar la noche, no puedo evitar pensar en Castiel y su estúpido sacrificio.

Aún no puedo creer que él esté muerto. Muchas imágenes suyas se me vienen a la mente, trayéndome un sabor amargo a la boca.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta de sólo pensar en él y siento como si alguien o algo me estuviera apretando el pecho.

Sam parece pensativo, seguramente culpándose de haber iniciado el apocalipsis, pero ¡ey! tu no lo empezaste...

Zacarías está en frente mío, Sam a mi lado intentando respirar y yo repito la respuesta "NO" aunque ahora un poco más grave que antes, debido a la sangre que boto. De repente una luz blanca nos encandila unos segundos y... ¡ahí está Cass! Con esos ojos azules destellando en furia mientras atraviesa su cuchillo en la garganta del otro ángel.

Y es ahí, en ese momento en que lo veo ahuyentar a Zach, que siento como si algo quisiese explotar en mi pecho de pura alegría, cómo mi corazón late más deprisa.

**6.- Just You**

Nunca ha entendido la importancia que le dan los seres humanos al sexo. No es algo que los ángeles necesiten, ellos no se reproducen, son inmortales - a no ser que otro ángel lo mate -, y son los justos y necesarios. Si Dios quisiera más ángeles tan sólo los crearía.

Ellos están hechos para obedecer y amar a todas las criaturas de Dios. Por eso cuando Dean le pregunta, no sabe por qué ha sentido un poco de vergüenza al confesarlo, pero debe aceptar que ahora hay solo una persona con la que le gustaría estar - y el descubrir ese hormigueo desde el ombligo hacia abajo cuando iba con Dean por la carretera, debido a una imagen en específico de ellos dos que se le cruzó por la mente, tuvo mucho que ver con que lo dejara solo en el impala - y que era justamente la persona con la que menos posibilidades tenía.

Le miró de reojo mientras Dean conducía llevándolos a algún lado. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro se le escapó antes que desapareciera de su lado.

**7****.- Waiting for you (In hell)**

Lo conocía ya desde hace seis años.

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía si le había ido bien en una misión o algo le había alterado los planes.

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía con quién se acostaría por la noche - hace mucho tiempo que él había dejado de ser una opción para Dean, poco después que se fracturara la pierna -.

Lo conocía tanto que supo de inmediato cuando comenzó a torturar de nuevo, cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillar.

Lo conocía tan bien que pudo imaginarse muy bien la reacción cuando se encontró al Dean del pasado.

Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que esa noche en vez de ir a dar una vuelta por el campamento, aparecería en su cabaña con un par de cervezas.

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que acabarían en la cama disfrutando de un rápido, apasionado y último encuentro.

Lo conocía tan bien que cuando le dijo "Nunca nos verán venir" a Risa, sabía que estaba mintiendo, que los estaba guiando a una muerte segura, usándolos sólo como distracción para él tener una oportunidad contra Sam, contra Lucifer.

Así que cuando le miró a los ojos, él sonrió, aceptando su destino.

Se adentró al edificio a encontrar la muerte, pero no sin antes luchar con uñas y dientes por su vida, por ganar algo de tiempo para Dean. Los croatoan's atacaron con furia desde un principio. Resguardó la vida de los otros a costa de la suya - aunque fuera en vano -.

Le rasgaron la ropa, le rasguñaron, le mordieron, y dentro de todo el dolor y horror se saberse desgarrado vivo, sólo un nombre vino a su mente.

Lo conocía tan bien, que cuando una nueva puerta se abrió en el infierno lanzando un alma nueva y fresca para torturar, le reconoció de inmediato - lamentando el destino que le deparaba a la tierra -, y zafándose de sus torturadores se arrastró hasta que le dio alcance y le abrazó.

"Cass"

"Te estaba esperando, Dean" le susurró a su oído a la vez que apretaba aún más el abrazo.

**8.- Regret**

"Dean yo--"

"No! ¿Dónde estabas? Supuestamente tu nos ayudarías... si tan sólo... tan sólo hubieses estado ahí, Ellen y Jo no hubiesen muerto!" Cass bajó la mirada azul con culpa.

"Será mejor que--"

"Ni se te ocurra desaparecer, porque aún tengo cosas que decirte"

Y le gritó, reprochó y le volvió a gritar sin escuchar las explicaciones que el ángel tenía para darle.

Pasados unos minutos, terminó de gritarle y le dio la espalda - ¿Acaso lo que había visto en los ojos de Castiel era... culpa? -. En cuanto lo hizo sintió el batir de las alas del ángel, alejándose de él y dejándolo con un extraño sentimiento.

Dos días después, Sam le contó lo que había pasado con Cass ese día.

"Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?" Su hermano pestañeó un par de veces antes de responderle, casi sorprendido.

"Cass me lo mostró" Sintió como una oleada de ira le recorría el cuerpo.

Acaso esto eran... ¿celos?

Pasaron los días, y algunos casos que lograron que el enojo - y los celos - desaparecieran de la mente del mayor de los Winchester, dejándole notar qué tan injusto se había mostrado con el ángel.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas un mes. Un mes desde que Cass había llamado a Sam - de nuevo - para avisarle que estaría lejos del país por algún tiempo. Un mes donde Dean no dejaba de tener remordimientos por haberle gritado al ángel, cuando lo único que hizo fue ayudarlos.

'Las cosas que le dije fueron crueles' se dijo mientras conducía el impala al siguiente pueblo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Sam.

"No" respondió con la vista en la carretera y el remordimiento en toda su mente.

**9****.- An Angel's Watching you (Dean)**

Acomodó al ángel en su cama mientras que Sam ocupaba la otra.

Sin moverlo demasiado le sacó el abrigo, con una toalla limpió el rostro del ángel de todo rastro de sangre y sudor, dejando otra encima de la almohada en caso que volviera a toser y botara sangre.

"Lo siento, Cass" susurró mientras lo observaba "Si yo te hubiera escuchado..." cerró los ojos. ¡Basta ya! cuántas veces más sacrificaría la vida y la salud de Castiel, el ángel ya había muerto una vez por ayudarlo y castigado por sus pares por quererle avisar del plan de sus superiores.

¡Por Dios, que ya hasta casi había caído por él...!

Se acercó a él y acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos. De repente Cass vuelve a toser, un poco más fuerte que las otras veces. Dean esperó a que se le pasara para volver a limpiarle el rostro.

"Dean..." Resonó la voz del ángel más ronca que de costumbre. Los ojos azules semi abiertos y nublosos por la fiebre.

"Acá estoy, Cass"

Se recostó junto a él y le acarició el rostro esperando a que se mejorara.

'Aquí estoy, Cass'

**10.- Dead Inside.**

"Dean" escuchó la voz del ángel a sus espaldas, mientras los gritos de Sam hacían de música de fondo. "Dean, yo quería disculparme..."

"Está bien, Cass" Respondió sentado sobre el impala antes de tomar otro sorbo de la botella. Se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de sacar todo rastro de lágrimas.

"No, Dean. Escuché lo que te dijo Hambruna" se acercó unos pasos a él.

"¿Dirás que es mentira?"

"No," Winchester sintió como se le echaran agua fría en el rostro "Hambruna sabe cómo dañar a una persona, Dean. Quizás sí te sientas vacío por dentro, sientes que estás muerto, pero no es así." Caminó hasta que se puso frente a él, sus ojos azules brillando más que antes "Yo puedo decirte las cosas que Hambruna no te dijo. Lo especial que eres, lo pura de tu esencia y la blancura de tu alma." Dean sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora debido a la intensa mirada y las palabras del ángel. "Lo desesperado que estás por dejar de sentir, de sentir la culpa que te acompaña desde el momento en que te levantas", 'Y de encontrar a alguien que te acepte tal cual eres' pensó el ángel sin atreverse a verbalizarlo. "Pero eso es sólo una sensación, Dean, porque, déjame decirte, que no estás muerto por dentro."

Dean le miró fijamente y se bajó del auto, su pecho ardiendo debido a las palabras de Castiel, como si la calidez que embriagaba todo su cuerpo quisiera recalcar todo lo que el ángel había dicho - y lo que no -. Le besó la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias, Cass"

---

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero no haberlos espantado tanto con esto.

Cualquier cosa es bien recibida en un review!

"Un review hace feliz a una escritora!"

Bye bye!!!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. o Mito.

EMPEZADO: Lunes 8 de Febrero del 2010, 2.44.

FINALIZADO: Sábado 13 de Febrero del 2010, 23.16


End file.
